


Two Pairs of Star-Crossed Lovers

by CAW



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: (look at me pullin' out the fancy english words!), Don't Test Me, F/F, M/M, Nature Imagery, Please enjoy!, Poetry, and chloe is a precious guardian angel, be nice to my child, because it is my child and i love my child, i wrote this in literally a day, josh is bein' a psycho again, or so help me God... i will jump through this screen like that ring chick, seriously though, what is there not to love!?, ya'll ready for some poetry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAW/pseuds/CAW
Summary: "Perhaps the butterfly is proof that you can go through a great deal of darkness and still become something beautiful."~ Robert Tew





	Two Pairs of Star-Crossed Lovers

**Two pairs of star-crossed lovers**

See the butterfly drift away with the breeze,

It’s wings beating lightly and without a sound,

Causally and lazily making it’s way out of their view.

Amongst the broken bottles and sweet grass, 

Strewn out against the snow and wooden totems,

They laugh and flash toothy grins,

The tiny insect quickly forgotten as the sun begins to set.

 

**Two pairs of star-crossed lovers**

Share a past prior to the events that have yet to unfold,

Becoming friends,

Accomplices to each other’s crimes,

As children, no less.

Blue permeates the soul’s of these children;

Two the color of the purest sky reflecting the bay’s water.

The others, an indigo darkness shrouded by fog and smoke 

Hidden high in the mountains.

 

**Two pairs of star-crossed lovers,**

Guardians of the light in the human spirit

And the darkness in the human soul.

Two within the past,

Changing what could not be changed

And visiting planes of reality not yet discovered nor explored by humankind.

Magic, the most pure and yet deadly kind, is their ally.

Two predicting the future,

Choices that seem small and insignificant

Carving into the lives of every person upon the accursed land.

Not magic, oh no.

Curses linger near, always watching, always listening.

Ghosting across the physical and mental worlds like a disease ready to take hold.

 

**Two pairs of star-crossed lovers,**

From across the harbor and into the town,

Filled with a sticky heat and the smell of fire making love to the Earth,

Comes a celestial being and her magnificent gifts.

Powerful is she, 

Auburn hair angular and good, 

Time and space lingering upon her fingers.

She knows not how this power came to be hers,

And yet it still chose her.

Her other,

For there is always another,

Is a fallen angel,

Giant wings of butterfly blue growing from her spine and drifting into her hair to ravage wildly  about her pale face.

They, the chosen and her angel, embody the world of the past,

Bravely trusting Fate herself to bring their dreams of being together to the light of day.

Sadly, Fate tends to have a sense of humor.

 

**Two pairs of star-crossed lovers,**

Hailing from the frost lands of the North,

Where it is not uncommon for men, women, and children to betray their human nature,

A puppeteer watches quietly from the shadows as his trap has been laid.

Revenge plays heavily upon his string pulled mind,

Smile charming and deceiving, eyes shining and full of suffering,

None can see behind the laughs;

None can see the hatred that boils within.

Mistake number one.

The other,

Trusting and naive, 

Hopelessly in love though destiny dictates otherwise,

Can read through the strings and gauze of his partner like one might read a book.

A ghost of his former body,

Sorrow binding and chaining him down to the Earth as he desperately claws for breath though he cannot give up hope;

He must never rest.

For what friend (what _partner?_ ) would he be if he abandoned the puppeteer now?

Mistake number two.

 

**Two pairs of star-crossed lovers,**

Each trapped forever,

In a never ending cycle of

What is,

What was, and

What will be.

Or, perhaps the most daunting of all,

What COULD be.

All four trapped in a web of their own design,

The vibrant azule wings that once held the aloft ripped and mangled at their feet.

All four embracing the storm that howls and shrieks at them,

Faces flushed from fear of the unknown and voices hoarse from screaming back at the wild rain and snow.

All four bonding through a love created in the innocence of childhood that was cultivated and fed as they aged;

The effects of their death-marked love not only echoing about their bedrooms with sighs and gasps, but also out into other places and other realities that go on forever.

All four sharing an early grave;

Hair wet and lips cracked and bleeding;

A concussed head and crushed limbs, if not completely ripped from their original homes.

 

**Two pairs of star-crossed lovers,**

Destinies changing as rapidly as the wind changes course.

And as the storm dies, the screeching lowering to a hum during the afterglow of it’s rage,

It takes with it the souls of two of the children, their bodies physically broken or mutated beyond repair

And it takes the remaining children’s spirits, leaving them behind sobbing and hallowed remains of the people they used to be.

Forever craving,

Forever yearning,

Forever alone.

 

**Two pairs of star-crossed lovers**

Await the beat of the butterfly’s wings

As the sun begins to rise,

Praying that the storm that will soon follow will not be their last.

And,

If it is,

Try to find solace in each other’s arms

One last time.

 

_ Max Caulfield _

_ Chloe Price _

_ Christopher Hartley _

_ Joshua Washington _

 


End file.
